Mirthless
by WFROSE
Summary: An Mc WFROSE-DJ Ranchan collaboration
1. Prologue by WFROSE

'Mirthless'  
  
prologue  
  
Akane held onto her mother as tightly as possible, as they both lay in the middle of the street. Akane feared to move, the shock of the whole incident creating a terrible static in her mind that kept her from realizing the warm pool that was forming against her back. The girl of sweet sixteen scrunched her eyes tighter, still in disbelief of the whole ordeal. The cacophany in the background seemed like the buzzing of angry bees, accompanied by the shrills of hundreds of ghosts and demons that had come to witness the event in the grasp of the forboding and ominous night.  
  
"M-mom?"  
  
There was no response, but Akane still refused to open her eyes, "Mom?" This time, her pleading was accompanied by her arms tightening around the woman's torso, as she lay on top of her.  
  
Eventually, the sounds around her drew closer, almost as if the angry spirits now saught to close in and claim her. Feeling the panic finally began to make it's presence known, Akane's voice grew frantic, as her eyes opened, only to stare at he parent, "Mom? MOM!"  
  
Mohagany eyes stared back at Akane dispassionately, concentrated only on her, locked only onto the girl's face in a manner greatly intimidating and frightening. In the back of Akane's mind, she understood intellectually what that stare ment, but it wasn't possible, her mother's grip was too strong on her. The woman that gave birth to her held onto the daughter with a determination that only a parent could realize for their child... perhaps even beyond life...  
  
"MOM!!! MOOMMM!!" Akane began to scream, finally allowing her concern to rule her. She rolled her mother over, still clinging to one another, and then Akane noticed.  
  
The blood, there was so much blood.  
  
The demons and ghosts were upon her now, grasping and clawing at her, seeming to rip her soul to pieces. Akane shouted, wildly kicking away any that came in contact with her, still focusing on her mother. Akane was too hindered to fight proficiently, while the cherished woman in her arms remained clinging fast to her daughter. the spirits and evil beings around her finally separated the two women, finding the older woman's strength even then far greater than the younger's panicked and determined fighting.. When it was finally managed, Akane was able to see her mother in full...  
  
Her anguished scream echoed all the way to the black, starless sky. 


	2. Chapter 1 by WFROSE

'Mirthless'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The young woman, no more than nineteen, smiled at the two visitors standing before the threshold to her home, "Mr. Saotome, Ranma, we received you postcard earlier today, I'm afraid our hospitality will be humble."  
  
"Th-that's all right," the younger one, Ranma, replied. She kept her smile as pleasant as possible, even with the confusion she was suffering from. At the moment, all the young redhead could do was follow her father's wishes until she understood the situation.  
  
"Quite alright!" Mr. Saotome agreed, "It was a bit of short notice, I guess. Come now, it's been ages since I've seen my ol' buddy Soun! Won't you invite us in?"  
  
Kasumi's smile faded to a shade of it's original; a mask of clay that became worn with wear, "Father, he's..."  
  
"This wouldn't be the best time to accept guests," another voice stated from behind Kasumi, "I'm afraid we won't be able to host you right now."  
  
"Nabiki!" Kasumi admonished, shocked at her sister's sharp and hard turn away, and fearful of how she now appeared to the two visitors. She had nothing really prepared, other than some store bought snacks, and the rudeness displayed by her sister would probably not go ignored.  
  
"Is Tendou not home at the moment?" Mr. Tendou enquired, "I'm pretty sure he would be eager to meet with his old training partner Genma."  
  
"Pop, if they say it's a bad time-" Ranma began, having finally caught sight of the girl that had been in the hall. She was younger than the girl standing before them, with chin length hair and an expression that was a perpetual glare that Ranma couldn't fathom any other emotion being displayed upon it other than irritation and condensation. It was obvious that she definitely did not want them around.  
  
"Nonsense!" Kasumi interjected, grabbing both by the hands, and pulling them inside, "I will not hear it; to turn away guests, especially friends of father's!"  
  
The younger girl, Nabiki, snorted, turning away, and walking off. Seconds later, the sounds of feet ascending nearby stairs sounded. "Forgive her," Kasumi apologized, "Since we lost... we lost mother, she has had difficulty being sociable."  
  
Genma blinked, before his expression became solemn, "Kimiko...?"  
  
"She... passed away... six months ago," Kasumi answered, quietly, "It has been difficult for all of us."  
  
"Pop, maybe it would be best if we came back at another time," Ranma suggested, looking at the girl worriedly.  
  
"No... No," Kasumi quickly responded, forcing her composure, "It has been long enough. Please, the both of you follow me." Kasumi turned, as Ranma and her father removed their shoes. As they followed behind the girl, Ranma surveyed the hall they were being lead through. Just from the limited area she was seeing, she could tell the house had a great deal of age.  
  
The tour was abrupt, as she lead them to the tea room, "Please, sit. I'll retrieve my father, before I make some tea. I'm sorry I didn't have it read-"  
  
"He doesn't need to be disturbed right now, Kasumi."  
  
The redhead and the balding older man looked up, hearing Nabiki's voice again from the top of the stairs. "Girl... er.. Young lady," Genma quickly corrected, not wishing to seem too familiar with his old friend's daughter. He was sure Soun would punish the girl for her impudence, once the situation was addressed later, "Show some respect for your guests! Perhaps you should learn well from your sister."  
  
"Oh yes, I can learn to be a bumbling incompetent too, thanks for the advice old man, I doubt I'll need any more from you." A moment later, a door upstairs slammed, and nothing else was heard from Nabiki.  
  
"That girl..." Genma almost growled, shocked by such audacity.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry!" Kasumi hastily apologized. Ranma could see the tears in the corner of her eyes the girl was trying fiercely to withhold. Whether it was because of her sister's antics, or the insult, Ranma wasn't able to say.  
  
"Young lady, you haven't yet introduced yourself," Genma stated, still irritated from the younger's verbal abuse.  
  
"Oh! I... I didn't mean, I..."  
  
Ranma felt the need to interject, knowing the girl was already on the verge of tears, "Hey, Pop, can't you see she's upset, calm down a little!" The redhead turned to the bowing girl, "It's alright, I guess things haven't been the best for you guys."  
  
Genma sighed, and silently agreed with his 'daughter's' advice. Ranma may be more agreeable to Genma's advice at the moment, even more respective towards him, but it galled him how much of a girl his child acted when in this 'state'.  
  
"Yes, perhaps we should start from the beginning," Genma suggested, "As you know I am Genma Saotome and this is my so- er... 'Daughter', Ranma."  
  
"I'm Kasumi Tendou, and you had met my sister, Nabiki. I'm truly sorry about her attitude, but ever since..." the girl shook the thoughts from her head, and was once again wearing a smile, "Well, I've kept you waiting long enough, please permit me to get my father." With that, she bowed once more, and exited the room.  
  
Once she was gone, Ranma turned to her father, "Pop, maybe this isn't such a good idea. It doesn't sound like your friend is really up to meeting us today."  
  
"Boy, we cannot put this off," Genma argued, before baulking slightly at the puzzled look Ranma was giving him, "Er... girl... daughter... girl..."  
  
"It's not normal to keep making that mistake, Pop," Ranma admonished.  
  
"It's best to get this over with now, so we can discuss your condition with Tendou before we get you... before we move onto other matters."  
  
Ranma nodded, understanding what her father was referring to. Ever since the training accident several weeks ago, she hadn't been able to remember her life before that point. On top of that, she had been experiencing blackouts for frighteningly extensive periods of time. She had even suggested to her father that she needed to see a doctor, but he had countered, telling her that she would be fine over time. He even stated he had taken her to one during one of her 'spells', and the doctor said they would clear over time.  
  
"I guess, but I still don't know about this, Pop."  
  
"B-.. Girl, haven't I taught you better than to question your father?" Genma admonished, "Perhaps that Nabiki girl's proving a bad influence already!"  
  
"Sorry, Pop," Ranma apologized, chiding herself for her lack of respect.  
  
"Genma, after so long..."  
  
"TENDOU OL PA-" the greeting died on Genma's breath, as he turned around to meet his fiend after so long. Before him, stood a man whose appearance was barely kept, with lines of great stress on his face that could even be seen though the stubble on his face. His posture lacked any pride or life, not even a flicker of the jovial countenance he long associated with his training partner and friend could be found on him. He swore to himself, having already forgotten that the man's wife had died. "Ah... Tendou."  
  
Soun turned to his daughter Kasumi, who was lightly supporting him with her arm crooked within his, and nodded. She lead him to the other side of the tea table, "Here, father." The Tendou patriarch nodded in his appreciation for his daughter's assistance, before she left for the kitchen.  
  
"Genma... even in this most... troubling of years, your presence is a welcome one."  
  
"Ah... sorry to hear your loss, Tendou..." Genma offered his condolences, "She was a good woman." Before Soun could give his own reply, Genma perked up, "But all is not at and end, Tendou!"  
  
Genma stood, startling the other three with his sudden spirit, "Fore even in this time of mourning, we may honor your wife's memory by realizing our pledge!"  
  
"S-Saotome?" Soun almost whispered, appalled that his friend would find rejoice during his family's suffering.  
  
"Tendou, had you forgotten?" Genma enquired incredulously, "Our dream of uniting the schools!"  
  
Soun blinked, before turning to look towards Ranma. The redhead began to feel antsy at the sudden scrutiny, and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She then turned to her father, awaiting an explanation, "What are you talking about, Pop?"  
  
"Father?" Kasumi asked her own remaining parent, "'uniting the schools'? Does this have something to do with Akane?"  
  
At the name Kasumi mentioned, Soun flinched, and wilted. He turned to his long time friend, and spoke again, "Saotome... perhaps this is something we might discuss in private..."  
  
At the tone, Genma frowned, "Tendou, this is a pact of honor. Are you-"  
  
"No, that isn't it," Soun interjected, before looking towards his curious eldest daughter, "But, it would be best if we discuss things before we announce this to my daughters."  
  
"Hmmm," Genma mused, "If you say so." Soun nodded, before standing up, and motioning Genma to follow him down the hall. Ranma watched the two men, before turning to Kasumi.  
  
"If you would like, I will show you to the guest room. You can use the bath once you're ready," Kasumi stated with a forced calm that Ranma could see through.  
  
"I'm sorry we're intruding," Ranma finally responded.  
  
"Oh, oh no!" Kasumi rebuked, "You're not intruding at all! We're happy to have you and you father here!"  
  
"Your sister didn't seem to share that sentiment," Ranma mumbled, though it was clear enough for Kasumi to hear.  
  
"She wasn't always like this, forgive her, Ranma." Kasumi walked into the hall, "Please, follow me."  
  
"Tendou?" Genma asked, standing in the dojo, while Soun sat on his knees in the middle of it.  
  
"I... I do not know how they'll react to this news right now, Saotome. My middle daughter... she may be most vocal about it."  
  
"What does that matter, Tendou?" Genma asked, "They're your daughters, they're supposed to obey you. If you tell them they are to marry my son, one of them has to uphold the honor of your family."  
  
"Saotome... Genma... I lost my beloved wife all too quickly," Soun spoke, closing his eyes and allowing a lone tear to escape, "If... if not for them, I wouldn't be able to go on..."  
  
Genma stood back, awaiting his friend's notorious waterworks to begin. If there was one thing he remembered about Soun, were his extreme emotions.  
  
"My wife... she left me a broken man," the man kneeling continued, barely able to hold in the grief that overwhelmed him every night, as he laid in the bed he and his wife had shared for over twenty years.  
  
Finally, Soun willed himself to open his eyes and face his once-time training partner, "I couldn't bear to have them angry at me, Saotome... I wouldn't know what to do..."  
  
Genma baulked at the intensity of the pain he saw in his friend's eyes, and realized this would be tough to sell. "Soun, I know you all miss her, but you're gonna have to move on sometime."  
  
"It's... it's far from easy, Saotome."  
  
Internally groaning, Genma thought of a new tactic, "Do you really think Kimiko would want you or your daughters to grieve over her forever? Look on the bright side, Tendou, she would be smiling from the heavens, if she knew at least one of her daughters would have a secure future! With this marriage, that would all be certain!" Genma let out a chuckle, sounding impressed with his own reasoning.  
  
"She... she did express her interest... when she found out about our pact," Soun admitted, "Perhaps, perhaps my daughters might see the wisdom in your words as much as I do..."  
  
Ranma drenched herself with the cool water, and idly began to scrub herself as she had been shown in the bathhouse by those women a week ago. Even if she later found out she had suffered another one of her spells, she still recalled their lessons on thorough hygiene.  
  
Wincing, Ranma also recalled the bruises from several implements that she had apparently suffered while she had blacked out. She rationalized that it was from falling, but she knew from experience most of the marks were from various staff-like weapons.  
  
Dismissing the unpleasant memory of pain, Ranma considered her predicament. She wasn't sure what her father was up to, but she trusted his judgment. He was always trying to do what was best for her, he told her, and she hadn't seen any evidence to suggest otherwise. Whenever she suffered a spell, he made sure to carry her to wherever distance they needed, and she knew he did his best with raising her.  
  
Ranma continued to lather herself up, wondering how she would have been if she had known her mother. She felt sorry for Kasumi, and even Nabiki, but at least they had gotten to live with the woman who gave birth to them and loved them unconditionally.  
  
It had never come up between her and her father, what her mother was like. Raising a second bucket of cold water over her head, the redhead decided she would have to ask her father.  
  
Satisfied she was clean, Ranma then made her way to the tub. Kasumi said she had already run the water not too long ago, so she would have the benefit of the first bath. Almost giddily anticipating the touch of the delicious hot water, Ranma positioned herself to enter the tub. Right before her foot sunk into the water, she had realized that she couldn't remember the last time she had a nice hot bath...  
  
??????????????????????????  
  
Ranma blinked, disorientated, before he realized he was overbalanced, and slipped into the water. The ink-haired pigtailed boy quickly recovered, spitting out some of the water he almost swallowed in his panicked yelp.  
  
"Alright, WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" Ranma shouted, taking in his surroundings. It was a tub, from the looks of it, a tub in someone's house. Getting out of the water, he moved towards the only window he saw and looked out best he could. The barely opaque window didn't offer the best visual, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't recognize what he saw out of it anyhow.  
  
This was really getting to be a pain in the ass, waking up at different places like this. His Pops was going to get the worst beating of his life, once he figured out what was going on. Damn him, ever since Jusenkyo, he'd been suffering these 'spells' all to frequently. He swore he was going to get to a doctor to find out what type of damage nearly drowning in that spring did to him, and then he would make sure his Pop suffered to the same extent. Be best not to overdo it, though, killing one's father was still looked down upon, no matter how much it was warranted.  
  
"Well, may as well enjoy the bath while I'm here," Ranma resigned himself. He set his foot back in the tub, just as he heard the inner door open.  
  
All Ranma could do was stand there frozen, as a girl he had never seen before with short hair stared blankly back at him. After several long moments, she merely closed the door.  
  
Ranma listened as he heard the rustling of cloths from the other side of the door, and the outer door shut. "Great, Pops is really gonna get it now!" Ranma growled. 


	3. Chapter 2 by Ranchan

'Mirthless'  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ranma looked at the warm water of the bath for a moment, and decided that perhaps a warm bath wouldn't be the best of ideas, especially after the intrusion he'd just had. Actually, he'd braced himself for a girl's bloodcurdling scream, as he opened the inner door, and quickly dressed himself. The scream never came, but instead he heard a slight sobbing on the other side of the door.   
  
"Uh hey, you okay out there?" He rubbed his head slightly, and waited just inside the outer door. He was in himself, and a bit too embarrassed to face the raven-haired girl that had just walked in on him. The sobbing eventually quieted, and he could hear footsteps away from the door.  
  
Feeling a bit awkward, Ranma shrugged and exited the outer door. He looked to the left and the right of himself, spotting a staircase up to his left, and what appeared to be a hallway leading to a family room to his right. Hearing his father's voice from the direction of the family room, he made a beeline in that direction.  
  
"Well, as soon as he's done with his bath, I'll introduce you too…" Genma blinked, as he looked up and saw a rather infuriated pigtailed boy standing just in the doorway behind Soun. "Actually, I'll introduce you to my son Ranma now. Ranma my boy, this is my good friend Soun."  
  
Ranma nodded to Soun, then stormed towards his father and grabbed him by the collar. "Where are we this time old man?"  
  
Genma slapped Ranma's hands away as he stood. "Mind your manners boy. Introduce yourself to Soun, then sit."  
  
Ranma growled slightly at his father, then turned his attention to Soun, and bowed slightly. "Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." He then turned back to his father, glared at him, then grabbed him by the shirt collar again. "Don't you think it's maybe time you took me to a Doctor about these blackouts? How long was I out for this time? Last thing I remember, we had just gotten back to Japan!"  
  
"It pains me to see you like this boy." Genma still didn't give his son a direct answer, and instead, batted the boy's hands away again. "Now mind your manners and sit down, we have more important matters to discuss."  
  
Soun sat through all this quietly, more so, he didn't even appear to see, or hear anything other then Ranma's introduction. Eventually, he heard Genma mention the important matters, and looked up from his dark cloud. Weakly his voice came as he called out to his eldest daughter. "Kasumi, come to your father."  
  
As Ranma and his father each took fighting stances, glaring at each other with intents to kill, Kasumi poked her head in. "Yes father? Oh my." She looked at the Genma and some boy she'd never seen before.   
  
"Bring your sisters here. We have something important to discuss." Soun was in his own little world; only a few things from reality reached him, as his mind was a jumble of deep depression. However, his code of honor remained paramount in his thoughts, and anything pertaining to his promise would come in loud and clear to his mind.  
  
"Y-yes father" Kasumi stepped back out of the room with a feigned smile, and went to gather her sisters.  
  
Ranma and his father both looked over as Kasumi had poked her head into the room, then back at each other as she left. Genma watched his son, then sat back down. "Sit my boy, this is not the time to be fighting. We have business to attend with the Tendous."  
  
Ranma was still disturbed by having found himself in yet another strange place following his latest blackout. However, it wouldn't look right if her were to attack his father in front of the grieving family, even if he did have ever reason in the world to kill his old man. "Fine, but you best be careful when you sleep, old man."  
  
A few silent minutes passed as Kasumi returned, followed by Nabiki and the short-haired girl from the bathroom. Ranma gulped seeing her, while Nabiki glared at Ranma and his father before she looked to her own. "What is it dad? I have things to do, you know."  
  
"Girl, watch your tongue!" Genma bit back at her as Soun sat there quietly.  
  
"And what is HE still doing here, I thought I told you you're not welcome here right now.."  
  
"Not welcome?!? Why you ungrateful little…"  
  
"Nabiki, Mr. Saotome, please stop this." Kasumi pleaded with them both. They both turned their heads from the other, and things eventually calmed down.  
  
The youngest girl sat quietly next to her father, she never once looked at anyone in the room, and instead only looked at the floor. Ranma took note of her sad, expressionless face, and he could still see the stain of recent tears upon her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you my daughters." Soun sighed deeply as he looked to his old friend. "Actually, in my younger years, both I, and my friend Genma made a promise to our master that we would unite our schools. To do so, a wedding must occur between Genma's son, and one of you." Soun had pointed to Ranma when he spoke of Genma's son.  
  
"Oh my! But, wasn't Ranma a…" Kasumi blinked hearing her father  
  
Genma cut Kasumi off. "Yes, I'll explain later"  
  
"Really Dad, and what makes you think that your daughters would feel obligated towards your plans?" Nabiki scoffed, openly contemptuous.  
  
"Why you little… How dare you speak to your father like that!" Genma bit back at Nabiki.  
  
Soun's youngest daughter kept her head bowed, and for a moment said nothing.  
  
Ranma blinked then stood and promptly punted his father into orbit. "What were you thinking old man!!! Going and getting me engaged like that, what about my blackouts? Isn't that more important!!!"  
  
"Show some respect boy, you aren't the only one suffering, and we must offer this family our support." Genma growled, as he stood from the small crater that had formed in his landing.   
  
The youngest daughter looked up and sighed. "I'm going to bed…"  
  
Ranma blinked and looked at her, she seemed so cold-spirited, so lost and depressed. He followed her quietly from the family room as she went towards her room.   
  
Genma watched and looked at the three remaining Tendous. "Allow me to explain about my son. Since our training mission in China, he's been suffering from a rather complex curse."  
  
"Then, who was that girl I met earlier? Didn't she also introduce herself as Ranma?" Kasumi blinked a bit, watching Genma confused.  
  
"Who cares about her," Nabiki interjected," let's get back to the subject of importance, which is explaining the idiocy of this engagement.." Nabiki glared at Genma with intents that would have likely freeze rivers, were intents able to do such.  
  
"Yes Kasumi, that girl from earlier, and the boy you just met are one and the same. You see, ever since we trained in Jusenkyo, and he fell into one of the cursed springs, there have been two completely different people living within my son. Cold water causes him to become the redhead you met earlier, warm water changes him back. However, neither gender is aware of the other's existence. I don't think Ranma could handle knowing of his other self while still retaining none of her memories, and vice versa." Genma sighed looking at Soun he seemed to be staring off into space, then looking at Kasumi who had a shocked and dazed look upon her face.   
  
Nabiki meanwhile yawned, and spoke her mind. "I don't care about his 'curse' in fact, I don't care about you, or that stupid promise you made with my father. Now, if you don't mind, I have more important things to do then deal with your stupidity." With that Nabiki left the room.  
  
Genma glared at the middle Tendou daughter, he had so wanted to rip her head off for her rudeness, among other things to her personality. However, he looked back at Soun, who was still catatonic, then to Kasumi. "It would be a great favor if you didn't tell Ranma of his curse. It pains me to see my boy suffer as he does, and I wouldn't want him to suffer anymore."

* * *

"Please, stop following me." The youngest girl of the Tendou family had stopped just after turning down the upstairs hall that led towards her room.  
  
"Look, if this is about earlier, I'm sorry. I don't even remember how I got in your bathroom." Ranma pleaded with the girl, to no avail.  
  
"I don't care, just stop following me, I want to be alone."  
  
"Could, could I at least get your name?" Ranma sighed, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She must have gone through something terrible to be so dispassionate and broken.  
  
"Akane…" At that she walked to her room, opened the door, stepped inside, closed, then locked the door behind her.

* * *

Ranma blinked, he'd been trying to help, but she didn't seem to want it. Actually, he'd determined she did want it, but wouldn't take it. He sighed as he slowly walked back downstairs, then saw the middle daughter coming up them. This girl scared him slightly, and gave him the same gaze of complete contempt she'd offered his father as they passed. Ranma gulped as he reached the bottom of the stairs, then headed back into the family room where Genma had just finished speaking.  
  
"What gave you the idea to run off boy?" Genma looked at his son.  
  
"She looked pretty upset..." Ranma trailed off as he looked back towards the stairs.  
  
"Don't mind Akane, she was hardest hit by mother's death,." Kasumi sighed, her normally cheerful expression fell to one that seemed more natural to her. She loved her younger sister dearly, but she couldn't speak of her without losing her cheerful front.  
  
Ranma blinked a bit, then looked at Kasumi. He barely remembered his own mother, he could understand how they might feel, though at the same time it was different. "Is there anything I can do for her?"  
  
Kasumi looked at Ranma, then towards Akane's room. "Did you talk with her? Akane unfortunately doesn't have many friends anymore, it's nice that you're showing such interest in her,." Kasumi's feigned smile returned, and in an instant she was faking her cheeriness as best she ever had.  
  
"Well then boy, it's settled. You'll marry Akane."  
  
"Dammit pops, this isn't a game!"  
  
Genma growled as he splashed his cup of water in Ranma's face, he'd had enough of his son's disobedience, perhaps his 'daughter' might be more agreeable. At least she was more pleasant to be around.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Ranma, a girl once again, looked around the family room, then saw Kasumi, her father, and another older man she didn't recognize, the new man was completely oblivious to the world, she could see that.  
  
"You had another blackout in the bathroom, bo-... er, girl." Genma had almost made that mistake again, and his 'daughter' kept asking about it, he had to watch himself around her.  
  
Kasumi had seen it with her own eyes, and still barely believed it. Ranma was indeed two people. She had promised to play along and not let Ranma in on his curse, and spoke. "We were just about to have tea Ranma-chan, would you like to join us?"


	4. Chapter 3 by WFROSE

'Mirthless'  
  
It had been several minutes since anyone had spoken. Ranma quietly sipped her tea, attempting to gauge the reactions of all those around her toward her latest blackout. Her father had a smug expression on his face, causing her to wonder if it was because of his ability to revive her, or something else.  
  
Eventually, the silence grew weary on her nerves, and she set her warm cup down, "Thank you Kasumi, your tea is excellent."  
  
The young woman smiled in return, "Thank you, I'm glad it meets your standards."  
  
Ranma wasn't sure how to respond, and decided to turn to the unknown man at the table, "Um, I guess you probably know who I am..."  
  
The man didn't even acknowledge that the redhead was talking to him. "My... my daughter is getting married," He mumbled to himself, before standing up and leaving the table. Kasumi watched him with a concerned expression, as he left the tearoom, presumably back to his own room. She knew he spent too much time there, and that was the reason they rarely entertained guests. What good was it to have visitors if their prime host was never sociable? Kasumi took her own tasks to heart as the proper hostess, for it was something her mother prided herself on.  
  
"To make others feel welcome and secure in your home, that is an accomplishment that is greatly rewarded as none other," Kasumi recalled her mother telling her once. It simply wouldn't do to allow their guests to be put out by her father's behavior.  
  
"Please excuse father," Kasumi apologized, "He means no disrespect."  
  
'So, he's her father,' Ranma thought to herself, before nodding in understanding. "It's alright," the redheaded girl responded, "I'm sorry that we're burdening you like this."  
  
"Please, you're not a burden," Kasumi quickly interjected, "I want you to feel welcome! I... I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable here."  
  
Ranma became more uncomfortable, when she noticed the girl's eyes were beginning to tear again. "Ah... I'm happy to be here, but I-"  
  
"Ranma, if the girl wishes us to enjoy their hospitality, don't argue with it!" Genma interjected, "Thank you... Kasumi, was it? And don't worry about your father, I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon!" Genma himself wasn't all too positive on that, but chose not to acknowledge it.  
  
Ranma herself, even within Kasumi's somewhat cumbersome attempts at making them feel at home, she could see the girl in as much pain as her father was. Ranma's resolve firmed, "Thank you, Kasumi, I, uh, I'm happy to be here, really."  
  
Like a glimmer of sunshine though thin clouds, a genuine smile peaked through Kasumi's mask, "Thank you, Ranma, it is my honor to have you here." With that, the girl excused herself to the kitchen, promising to be back in moments.  
  
"How long?" Ranma asked ambiguously, though the intent of the inquiry was defined.  
  
Genma hummed gruffly, "Only a half hour, your episodes are starting to get smaller."  
  
Ranma smiled hesitantly at Genma's praise, though it still upset her to disappoint her father; if she hadn't been so careless on their training trip she wouldn't be such a burden to him. With a snort, Ranma leaned onto the table, "I'm sorry, Pop, I hate this being such a problem for you."  
  
Genma twitched at his 'daughter's' apology. He wasn't completely callous as to be able to ignore the fact that he was actively lying to her, but knew it was for her own benefit. Who knew how either of Ranma's forms would react if they had knowledge of one another. "Ah... it's alright, Ranma. I mean, eventually they'll go away at this rate!"  
  
Ranma gave her father a half-hearted smile, not sharing her father's positive sentiments. She knew he was simply trying to cheer her up, but she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She also surmised the reason why her father refused to take her to a doctor; they had been traveling with only what they could carry for ten years, according to her father. That meant they had little to no money, and obviously no insurance. If she could, Ranma decided she would try to take this responsibility from her father, so it was one thing he no longer worried about.  
  
Kasumi returned, smiling, and carrying a plate of sparse snacks. Some takoyaki balls that she had quickly microwaved and a bowl of seaweed crackers that she was sure were Nabiki's, but Kasumi was at a loss. "Please enjoy, it's all we have to offer at the moment."  
  
Genma was salivating, regardless of what was in front of him, "Why, I think I shall, thank you, Kasumi!" Both Kasumi and Ranma stared at Genma, as he quickly shoveled almost half of the contents of the plate Kasumi had just set out into his mouth, before he paused, and looked down at his luke warm cup of tea. "Say, Kasumi? You wouldn't happen to have any sake to wash this down, would you?"  
  
Kasumi gasped, as if she had made a grievous oversight. Her father often drank beer with such salty snacks... before their mother...  
  
"I...I'll be right back," Kasumi quickly exclaimed, rushing to the kitchen.  
  
"Pop, isn't the tea fine?" Ranma asked, not wanting to further trouble Kasumi.  
  
Before her father could answer, Ranma's eyes turned to the threshold, finding a girl with short raven hair, apparently younger than Kasumi and possibly Nabiki, standing in the entry frame, regarding her with a passive curiosity.  
  
"Um... hi," Ranma greeted, not sure how to greet the new person. Even before her accident, she knew she was a bit shy around and unsure how to relate to others. Constant pressures of training had inhibited her social ability considerably; and though she wasn't completely uncouth, she knew she suffered from more than a few eccentricities.  
  
After a few moments, the girl nodded in acknowledgement, before heading into the kitchen. Ranma and Genma watched her; the latter with some indifference, and the former with a touch of concern. Ranma wasn't completely positive, but from the marks on her face, she would have believed that the girl had been...  
  
"Akane," Kasumi exclaimed, finding her sister entering the kitchen, "have you been crying?"  
  
Akane lightly shook her head, even if she knew the evidence was presented in the slightly red streams down her pale face that lead from the inner corners of her eyes. She had a great deal of problems at school, the most prominent one being with boys. To find one occupying the bath, ogling her when she entered, had shaken her severely. She intellectually knew it was an accident, but within her home, she had though herself safe from potential perverted incidents. Then, to find out that she or her sisters were to be engaged to him, she couldn't handle it. "I wanted to get a drink of water."  
  
"If you like, I can make you some juice," Kasumi suggested, also considering something, "Perhaps you could help me entertain them?"  
  
Akane's bottom lip trembled for a moment, before she looked away, "Water's fine. I need to get back to bed."  
  
"Akane, Ranma seems like a nice girl, maybe-"  
  
"No," Akane said, sharply, before walking to the cabinet where the cups were held, and retrieving one. She brushed past Kasumi, turning on the faucet of the sink, and filling her cup. Without another word, she walked out of the kitchen his quick strides.  
  
"Akane, wait," Ranma called out, having heard the girl's name from the kitchen. She wasn't acknowledged, as the raven-haired girl quickly continued out the room, and up the stairs.  
  
A moment later, Kasumi entered the tearoom, quickly setting a glass mug of ice and a bottle of beer down for Genma. Without a pause, she rushed up the stairs in pursuit of her sister.  
  
Genma stared disdainfully at the mug; drinking beer with ice? That was an abominable thought! "Well, the Germans say beer's best when warm, eh, Ranma?" Genma chuckled, before moving to open the bottle, and realizing he needed a bottle opener.

* * *

"Akane!" Kasumi commanded, knocking on her little sister's door.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Akane, is something the matter?" the eldest daughter pleaded, "Please, let me help!" Her urgent request was met by silence. "Akane?"  
  
Finally, the opening of a door sounded, but not Akane's. Nabiki poked her head out of her room, scowling at her older sister, "Knock it off, sis, let her sit in her room and mope all night."  
  
"Nabiki, that isn't fair," Kasumi attempted to admonish, though her reprimand faltered at her sister's harsh glare.  
  
"She's not going to change, Kasumi, we both know full well what she crying about in there; it's been the same damn thing for the last five months." Nabiki pulled her head in from the hallway, "You're not doing anything but being more of a nuisance."  
  
"But that's because of mother!"  
  
Nabiki didn't even favor her sister with the disgusted expression she was now wearing, "Oh no! The resident trauma patient misses mommy. Well if you hadn't noticed, WE ALL DO!"  
  
At this, Kasumi finally grew angry, "Nabiki! You weren't the one who's blaming herself for mother's death! Don't you DARE try to associate what you're feeling with Akane!"  
  
For several moments, there was silence.  
  
"It's Mom's own damn fault for trying to save Akane in the first place," Nabiki responded, quietly, before her door gently closed. Kasumi stared at Nabiki's door in disbelief, before glancing back at Akane's door. Fighting off her own emotions, Kasumi quickly rushed for the stairway. She wanted to try to comfort Akane, she wished she could put Nabiki in her place, she wished she could entertain the guests they were currently hosting, she wished she could keep the whole house and grounds as pristine as it used to be, she wished she could be the perfect cook. But she could not do those things.  
  
She simply wasn't their mother.

* * *

Akane sat on her bed, with her knees tucked to her chest. She had heard all that went on outside her door, but stayed quiet throughout. Even Kasumi blamed her for their mother's death. Kasumi, the one who was working so hard to keep everything together selflessly. It was an unpleasant surprise to hear Nabiki's view, but it was wrong. It was her fault that their mother was dead, and because of that, Akane wished she were the one dead in their lost parent's place.

* * *

Ranma quickly scurried back down the stairs, just as she saw Kasumi turn to head towards them. Feigning as if she had returned from the bathroom, Ranma entered the tearoom again and sat next to her unusually subdued father. After a few moments Kasumi returned, this time barely holding a faltering smile in place. She looked down at Genma's unopened beer, and nearly broke into shuddering sobs at what she had forgotten, "I'm sorry, Mr. Saotome, would you like me to open that for you?"  
  
"I-if it's okay, Kasumi," Ranma interjected in a quiet voice, "We're kinda tired, so we'll turn in for tonight." Ranma faintly expected some argument from her father, but found him strangely passive, and nodding in agreement.  
  
"If that is what you wish," Kasumi answered, "I'll lay out bed mats for you." With that, she wandered upstairs, stepping quietly not to alert her sisters of her proximity.  
  
After her departure, Ranma and Genma both looked at one another; the former with a heavily concerned expression, the former with a more subdued version of the same. 


	5. Chapter 4 by WFROSE

'Mirthless'  
  
Ranma woke up, thankful to find himself in warm bedding and under a roof, but irritated at not knowing how long he had been out. Tracing back what he could of his memory, he recalled his father took him to a friend's home, and then dropped the bombshell on the pigtailed young man that he was to choose one of the daughters for his fiancée.  
  
The pigtailed boy quickly found his anger at the situation. What was worse was his father had the audacity to use their recent loss to get his sympathy and go along with this idiotic engagement! Ranma knew his father could be callous sometimes, but this was an all new low for him.  
  
Ranma's ire quelled, as he thought about the youngest girl of the household. He hated to see someone upset. Sure, he could deal with angry people just fine, anger was easier to adjust to and bear than saddened people, but the girl's depression bore at him like a drill. The oldest one, Kasumi, had said that Akane was the one hit hardest by their mother's death, and he himself resolved to do whatever he could to help her out. She was pretty cute, and he didn't think it suited her to be as morose as she was.  
  
But first, Ranma had the snoring sack of insensitivity to pound in, "Hey, Pop, wake up..."

* * *

Akane watched out the window, as the father and son were committed to a rather intense battle that seemed more like all out war than a sparring session. She was sure they were only sparring, considering the casual banter they seemed to be trading off. She had to admit that they were excellent, far better than her or what she had even seen her father do at any time.  
  
Akane considered that if she were as good as Ranma, her mother would still be alive. Finding the spectacular match slightly unbearable to watch, the youngest Tendou daughter turned away from the window, preparing for the morning.

* * *

Nabiki growled at the obnoxious sounds of combat, recalling one good thing that came from their mother's death, there had not been any more morning bouts. She froze for an instant, as her expression shifted to guilt at such a thought. Quickly pushing it aside, Nabiki finally pulled herself out of bed, and gathered her clothing and bath supplies.  
  
She headed down the stairs to the bathing room, giving only a passing glance towards her sister in the kitchen, and where the general commotion was going on in the back yard. She briefly considered shouting at them for the ruckus they were making, but ultimately decided she wasn't going to waste her breath, and that the bathroom door would shield a good portion of it from her.  
  
Once inside, she set her clothes in the front room, and removed her sleepwear, before stepping into the bathing room main. She filled a bucket with luke warm water, uninterested in the nonsense belief that the cold water would do wonders for her circulation, as well as bring her fully to alertness. If her mother were alive, she would be lightly scolded about not following even such a menial tradition, and provided with many reasons as to why it would be best for her to follow them; healthy skin, excellent physiology, and it makes entering the bath itself all that more pleasant.  
  
Well, her mother was not alive, so that was that.  
  
Her thoughts continued upon the same lines, before she winced, looking down on her arm. She studied it for a moment, unrealizing how hard she had been scrubbing.

* * *

Kasumi knew Nabiki had passed by her without greeting, and she had almost greeted her instead, but after the previous night, the eldest Tendou daughter didn't know how to handle a follow up confrontation. Barely, just barely things were holding together, though Kasumi wasn't all too sure how she was managing. Her father was withdrawn, and Akane was the same, but with a tremendous amount of guilt and depression weighing on her. Kasumi kept a close eye on her youngest sibling, thanking God that she hadn't shown any signs that may lead to suicidal tendencies. Another family loss and none of them would be able to keep going.  
  
Nabiki had become disruptive and obnoxious; as if she went out of her way to be intolerable to be around. It was the reason Kasumi knew she had no friends at school anymore; even those Nabiki jokingly used to refer to as her 'subordinates' hesitated to be around her now. Kasumi could only imagine that Nabiki had to be lonely as she was, but she kept up the facade of flippancy that garnered her no sympathy from others, and a barrier of hostility that kept anyone from even getting close to her. While Kasumi knew the best way to contend with Akane was to give her as much love and support as she could manage, she was at a loss at how to deal with Nabiki.  
  
As much as she truly loved Nabiki, she was sure that the middle sister would be the one that potentially ruins things for good. That fact itself was what kept them at odds since their mother's death. Gripping the counter, Kasumi sighed, and shuddered in an attempt to keep the sensation of hopelessness from overwhelming her. She had to do this; she was the only one that could salvage her family. It was something she knew her mother, now in Heaven, was counting on. Taking deep breaths, Kasumi almost managed to calm herself, before the smell of burning fish caught her attention. With her composure falling back into poisoned depths, Kasumi fought back the tears, as she attempted to minimize the damage done to breakfast.

* * *

As far as the Tendous could surmise, it was a normal morning training session. Unfortunately for Genma, it didn't seem that way. It was taking a great deal of focus to keep his son from pummeling him into pasty goo, and it also didn't seem as if Ranma was willing to let up.  
  
"Don't you have a heart, old man?" Ranma snapped, trying to force his kick through his father's guard, aiming to probably break an arm in the process.  
  
Genma parried it, but remained wary to counter-attack, "Quit whining like a girl, Ranma! This is about family honor! They're willing to abide by it, so quit using them as an excuse to worm your way out of your duty!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Ranma screeched, swiping at his father's head with a fierce kick, giving Genma barely any time to dodge, "You think this is about me getting out of it? Did you see the way that girl Akane was? This is the LAST thing they all need!"  
  
Genma deftly landed on the ground, before attempting to leap away for some breathing space, "Boy, if you're so concerned about the girl, then I think you protest too much."  
  
Ranma was upon Genma, not allowing him any slack, "DON'T you get it, you old jerk? We're stressing them out! Their mom just DIED!"  
  
"Oh, how my son complains," Genma lamented, finally finding an opening, "Where had I failed to raise my son to be the man he should be?" Genma grabbed Ranma's ankle, and flipped backwards, tossing the pigtailed boy into the ground at an angle, and causing him to slide on his back and leave a furrow. Genma landed with a snort, "And your skills are slacking, maybe I should have raised you to be a candy striper, Ranma. Maybe you'll be better off cleaning out bedpans than pretending to be a martial artist with that bleeding heart of yours."  
  
For the first time ever, Genma didn't see Ranma's attack coming.  
  
"DAMN YOU, OLD MAN!!!" Almost as if Ranma had teleported, the only thing Genma knew of his son's presence was his fist in his chin. "DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOURSELF?"  
  
Genma fell to the ground, barely managing to break fall, and roll to his feet. Ranma wouldn't give him an inch in his anger, "I would think that you would at least let them GRIEVE before trying to impose on them! And what about my blackouts? You don't even seem interested in my welfare considering those! I could be dying and you're too busy trying to marry me off to your ol' pal's daughter like you two were trying to breed farm animals!" Ranma sent a thrust kick into his father's gut, sending him careening backwards, "What little respect I had for ya Pop is going out the window. If you want me to be a man so much, it's not you who shoulda... raised me."  
  
Ranma blinked, and sighed, watching the panda climb out of the fishpond. The pigtailed boy sighed at his father's curse, and knew he wouldn't be able to respond to him in his state. With a sigh, Ranma willed his anger to the back, and approached the confused panda, "Come on, Pop, let's get you changed back before the Tendous see you."  
  
Ranma reached out his hand, waiting for the giant animal to take it. Fortunately, Ranma realized that the panda still had some recognition of him, and trusted him enough to be led around. This allowed him the convenience of labeling the animal as a pet, whenever Genma's curse hit at peculiar moments.  
  
Ranma began to lead his father behind the training hall, where he hoped the animal would stay until he could procure him some hot water. At that moment, he paused, and turned to the entrance to the house, and baulked at finding Akane in her pajamas and holding bath supplies, looking at them curiously.  
  
"Oh, crap," Ranma whispered to himself, "Hey, Akane, wait a sec, so I can explain." The girl stood where she was, apparently interested in what she had just seen, and an explanation. Once in front of her, Ranma took a deep breath, and chuckled sheepishly, "Uh, I guess you saw the whole thing?"  
  
"Your father... became a panda," Akane responded simply.  
  
Ranma blinked, "Uh... you don't seem all that, um, surprised," Ranma stated, with some suspicion and a little relief. "Look, you mind if we try to keep this a secret? It's difficult as it is to deal with him in this state."  
  
Akane lowered her eyes, but gave a hesitant nod in acknowledgement, "I need to go take my bath."  
  
"Hey, wait!" Ranma called out, but sighed as the girl continued her brisk pace away. Apparently she was a bit shocked. Either that, Ranma considered, or she didn't want to speak with him. "Great," the pigtailed boy mumbled, before going to the kitchen. The girl just didn't want anything to do with him, which was going to make simply trying to be her friend more than a little difficult, "Thanks a lot, Pops." 


	6. Chapter 5 by WFROSE

'Mirthless" 

"School?" Ranma enquired, incredulously.

"Yes," Genma responded, nodding firmly, "We are going to be staying for a while." Truth be told, Genma didn't like the idea one bit. In fact, he hated it, but he knew he couldn't get away with staying in one place without Ranma being in classes. Ranma's curse was sure to bring issues to bear, as was the reason he had asked Kasumi to pick up some black hair dye when she went out. Of course, that would only go so far, and fail closer inspection. And the confusion left in cold water's wake would then alert the boy to too many issues.

"But what about my blackouts, old man? Did you even think about that?" Ranma argued, looking for any excuse not to go. He was certain the issue wouldn't be too grand a problem, presuming that schools would know on hand how to deal with such situations, but it still seemed like an opportunistic way out.

Genma sighed, and hoped his next plan worked, "Ranma, I have to tell you the truth, regarding your blackouts."

Ranma's eyes narrowed, as his father began to confirm suspicions he had about his father covering something up, "What about them?"

Genma pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Just as me, you are too afflicted with a curse from that horrible place."

Ranma's eyes widened in shock, "I... I am?" Ranma grabbed his father by the lapels of his gi, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?"

"As I fell into the spring of Drowned Panda, you too fell into a spring, though fortunately one that hadn't the curse of an animal."

Ranma let go of his father, "S-so, that shouldn't be a problem right?" He hoped that was the case. If he fell into an uncursed spring, then he shouldn't suffer any ill effects. Seemed perfectly logical to him, though that wouldn't explain the blackout spells.

"Listen to me, Ranma," Genma demanded solemnly, "The spring you fell into still contained the powerful Jusenkyo magic. Because of it, when you are in contact with cold water, you are placed in what seems like a 'stasis' of sorts, until you are capable of awakening."

Ranma sat back, taking it all in. That would explain why he tended to wake up often, soaked in warm to hot water. "Then I would just wake up when someone splashes me with hot water, like how you change back, right?"

Genma blinked, realizing a flaw with his story, "Er... I guess."

Ranma nodded, before attempting to use his foot to plant his father's head through the floor, "THEN WHY IS IT I DON'T END UP WAKING UP SOMETIMES FOR DAYS?!?"

"It's... not that...easy, boy," Genma managed to state with a mouthful of waxed floor, "If it were, I would have made sure..." There was enough truth in this lie to make it work.

Ranma sighed, knowing it was the truth. He doubted his lazy bum of a father would want to lug Ranma around China and half of Japan while he was unconscious, "Ah, I guess."

Genma thanked the heavens that his son didn't ask 'why' it was an issue, but knew he should consider a story to cover it in the future. He straightened himself out, and pretended as if he was going to overlook Ranma's impudence with a withering glare, "As I was about to say, boy, it's paramount that you try your best to stay out of the vicinity of cold water, lest you activate your curse."

Ranma snorted, "Hmph, that can't be too tough."

Nabiki walked past the guest room at that moment, wearing a devious smirk, "You'll be going to the same school as me and Akane." She chuckled, causing Ranma to blink, wondering what she found so funny, "See you there, Ranma... chan."

"I wonder what that was all about," Ranma wondered aloud.

Nabiki couldn't help but feel giddy at the new avenue of entertainment that had just opened up for her. It would be interesting to see how agile and alert the pigtailed freeloader would be. As she was slipping on her shoes to leave, Akane silently came up beside her, and started to do the same. The youngest paused, when she noticed the hooded gaze her sister was favoring her with.

"You aren't about to let your fiancé try to find his way to school himself, are you?"

Akane did a double-take, "Huh, 'my' fiancé?"

Nabiki tossed her head, "What's done is done, we'll just have to dwell on that detail later. As for now, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry, ta ta, mopey!" With that, Nabiki walked out the door, leaving Akane dumbfounded. She didn't snap out of her trance, until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned, finding Ranma standing there nervously, holding a book satchel in hand.

Holding his gaze for only a moment, Akane finished putting her shoes on, and headed out the door, barely giving Ranma any time to react.

* * *

She hadn't said a word to him the whole time, as she quietly walked on her way upon the sidewalk. The pigtailed boy finally calmed down after a near-hit by a spray of water from some old woman, and continued to observe Akane from his path on the fence. Her gait, while dignified, was meek and soft. Her balance was centered like a martial artist's, so he could guess she practiced the art, but she had no confidence in her stride. He wondered exactly how good she was, finding at least some common ground to approach her on.

Finally summing up enough courage, Ranma hopped down from the fence, landing a few paces behind the girl, "So, you practice martial arts?"

The girl paused, and turned to look at Ranma. Her expression was subdued, though it had a hint of surprise and curiosity. After a few moments, she turned back away, and continued walking, "I... yes."

"Well, that's cool," Ranma responded, wishing he could have gotten more out of her. "I guess you practice your family style, right? It's also Anything Goes?"

Ranma frowned, when no answer came, "Hey, I'm trying to be conversational here."

"I'm not a very conversational person, Ranma," Akane said quietly, not breaking her stride.

Ranma huffed, deciding to broach the overhanging subject, "What do you think about this engagement thing? My pops seems pretty serious about it, but I give him maybe a couple of weeks at best before he gets bored of the idea."

"We're not getting married," Akane replied, almost tersely,"

"You're telling me?" Ranma questioned, "Look, it's not like you aren't cute and all, but-" Ranma paused, as Akane stopped for a brief moment. Without a word, she continued. The pigtailed boy blinked, and shrugged to himself, "I ain't interested in marrying anyone, I have my own problems to fix before I get involved in anything else."

"You don't have to explain, Ranma."

Ranma nodded, satisfied, and grateful that the girl was nice enough, and understood where he was coming from. He looked around, before his eyes fell upon her back again. The more he watched her, the more he couldn't help but think of how sad she seemed, how resigned... no, that wasn't quite the word, 'broken' seemed to fit more.

"Why were you crying last night?" Ranma enquired, before considering it wasn't any of his business.

At that question, Akane's pace quickened, leaving the boy to think he had broached on a very touchy subject, "Hey, I was only, I mean I wasn't trying to be nosy or anything."

"Just, leave me alone, alright?" Akane spoke, "Just... don't bother me about it."

"Look, I'm sorry about all this, it ain't like I wanted to impose upon you guys, but my Pops is being stubborn about it." Ranma moved to walking next to Akane, "I'm sorry you lost your mom, you guys must have... have loved her a lot."

Akane closed her eyes, squeezing them shut, "Please, don't say anymore."

Ranma opened his mouth to retort, before closing it, and frowning. He decided to obey the girl's wish, realizing that he was simply toying with a painful wound.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, save for the ambient sounds of daily life in Nerima. Ranma then noticed Akane slightly beginning to lead ahead of him, speeding up, but never breaking from walk. "Huh?"

The pigtailed boy looked up, seeing a clock tower up ahead, and then the building it was built into, "I guess that must be the school. Hey, Akane... Akane?"

The girl didn't seem to hear him, as she continued her brisk pace, holding her satchel at her side with the belt in a tight fisted grip. Her stride never slowed, as they approached the walls of Furinkan High School. It was then that Ranma noticed a small army of boys in sporting gear, while sporting evidence of injury, waiting for someone apparently. At the way their eyes lit up at their arrival, Ranma guessed they were waiting for Akane.

He then realized, it was ever so slight, but Akane was trembling. He stopped, shocked and concerned about her. "A-Akane?"

She never slowed her pace, as her fist clutched the bondage of her satchel tightly, wringing it in her grip. Her eyes were cast downwards, yet they shifted so that she could at least partially see those ahead of her. Soon, the shouts came, as they began to rush at her, causing the girl to squelch her eyes tightly shut, and tense her whole body. The reaction was only for an instant, before she looked up, to find the first boy upon her.

Ranma flinched, as he heard the first boy to get within arm's reach cry out in a great deal of instant pain, and collapse to the ground. Ranma noticed the boxing gloves, and also the way the boy's leg sat at an awkward angle from the knee. If he planned on a sports career, it was now over.

A gurgling sound drew Ranma's attention back to Akane, as he saw her retract her hand from slamming the junction between her index and thumb into a hockey-player's throat. The pigtailed boy's eyes widened even further, as he saw the girl almost coolly sidestep a swing from a baseball bat, and slammed her elbow into the guy's sternum. Ranma baulked, noticing Akane's follow-through. She didn't pull the blow.

Not sure of what was going on, Ranma rushed to the downed baseball player, who was showing severe problems breathing. As carefully but as quick as he could, Ranma lifted his shirt, looking under it to check the damage. He gulped, and then looked up back to the battle taking place.

Akane's face was neutral, as she almost danced through the platoon of male students. Whenever one got within range, it was guaranteed he would collapse screaming in pain from a broken limb, a crushing blow, unless she left them soundless with whatever punishment she dished upon them.

She made a beeline for the entrance of the school, not allowing herself to be impeded, and most assuredly never allowing herself to be touched. She ducked under a kick from a karate student, almost gently guiding his leg around then back to the ground and forcing him to be turned away, before she kicked him away in the small of his back, making him jerk painfully at the spine, and sending him to the ground. She didn't even seem to notice the approaching rugby player, back fisting him to the side of the jaw, possibly dislocating it. She was paying attention to the soccer player, delivering an open palm slap to his ear that carried enough force in it for the thunderclap to be heard all over the schoolyard. When Ranma saw the guy collapse to his knees in a soundless scream, unable to hold the dripping blood from his busted eardrum, that was all Ranma could take.

"Someone call the nurse or doctor or something!" Ranma commanded, pointing to a random girl standing around and fearfully observing the battle. He then rushed towards Akane, aiming to put an end to the whole ordeal, "AKANE, STOP THIS!"

She wasn't paying him any attention, as several of the boys that were still standing began to back away, unwilling to suffer like their comrades had. That gave Ranma enough space, even with the few that were determined to still subdue her, to hopefully get her to calm down. "Akane!"

Even he was almost caught off-guard by the kick to the thigh she snapped back at him, barely managing to twist to the side in time. When she realized her attack missed, Akane quickly followed up with a chop to her target's neck. Ranma weaved effortlessly from it, now on guard.

The pigtailed boy then ducked a roundhouse kick to the head, caught Akane's bicep of her next punch, arresting the swing, and then jerked the hand out of Akane's sudden grip on it where she had intended a wrist lock. With every failed attack, Akane became faster, forcing Ranma to dodge and counter faster.

"Who... who's that?" One girl asked; awed at the young man who was going toe to toe with Akane.

"I... I don't know."

"He's... good!"

"He better get away while the getting's good."

Ranma was easily adjusting to Akane's timing; apparently she wasn't used to fighting someone she didn't take out on the first attack. As he continued, he made several attempts to get through to her without having to hurt her, but she wasn't listening. In fact, he was beginning to notice her attacks were getting sloppier, and even more, her neutral expression was melting into one of... of someone absolutely frightened for their life.

That galvanized him into action. "AKANE, STOP THIS NOW!" With his final command, he caught Akane's punch by her wrist, pulled her into him, and held her with the other arm at the small of her back, while jamming his leg between hers, arresting as much of her leverage as possible.

Akane began to scream and thrash, trying her best to break free. Ranma knew dozens of techniques she could have used, and was pretty sure she knew at least a few them, but all form was stripped away and replaced with panicked thrashing. His concern quadrupled, "Akane, get a hold of yourself! Calm down!!!"

Her tantrum continued, unabated, forcing Ranma to hug her tighter, and hope she would soon wear out. Unfortunately, he wasn't given the opportunity, as he suddenly sensed the urgency to evade something from his blindside. Pushing Akane away and to the ground, Ranma somersaulted backwards, just in time to see the cement he had been standing upon furrowed by a powerful downward slash.

The pigtailed martial artist remained in stance, as the dust cleared, revealing a boy in hakama and gi, still in his recovery stance from the strike he attempted to deliver.


End file.
